Fotografías y un recuerdo
by TheOtherHolmes -She
Summary: Mycroft llega a su casa y se encuentra con Gregory en la sala, éste está viendo un álbum de la familia de Mycroft, éste se lo arrebata y después de un par de fotos y un comentario de Greg, se ve obligado a recordar su infancia.


Hola a tod s, este es mi primer fanfic y pues... espero que les gusté. No sean tan crueles conmigo, por favor xD Cualquier critica y comentario es bien recibido.

Los personajes obviamente no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

"FOTOGRAFÍAS Y UN RECUERDO"

\- _Gregory, ¿qué haces?_

 _\- Oh, nada. Estaba viendo algunas fotos tuyas de cuando eras pequeño._

 _\- ¿Qué? Dame eso. –_ Se le acercó y le arrebató el álbum de las manos. _\- ¿De dónde lo has sacado?_

 _\- Tenía el día libre y quería buscar algún libro en tu biblioteca, después de unos cuantos me topé con ese álbum. Te veías muy lindo con ese trajecito y tu pajarita, eh._ – Sonrío y le dio un par de golpecitos con el codo a Mycroft.

 _\- ¡Claro que no! Si hubiese tenido la oportunidad de elegir mi propia ropa jamás habría usado eso, Madre era quién nos obligaba a Sherlock y a mí a vestir así._

 _\- No es tan malo, Mycroft. Al menos tu madre no te peinaba como un tonto._

 _\- Tienes razón, afortunadamente Sherlock fue quien tuvo que lidiar con eso. Como en esta fotografía, mira. –_ Comenzó a reír mientras observaba la foto.

En la fotografía estaba Sherlock sentado en un sofá cubierto de terciopelo, traía puesto un trajecito negro y su cabello estaba peinado de lado, con una línea al lado izquierdo, un par de centímetros arriba de su oreja. La expresión en su rostro decía claramente: "Ni se te ocurra reírte".

\- _Jajaja pobrecillo._

 _\- Sí, como desde pequeño ha tenido un gusto horrible por la ropa supongo que no le molestaba mucho la forma en que Madre lo vistiese._

 _\- Aunque hay que admitir que se veía igual de lindo que tú. –_ Soltó una risilla que Mycroft escuchó a la perfección.

\- _Sí, claro. Ahora me dirás que te parece atractivo y te gustaría tirártelo, ¿no es así?_

\- _Mycroft, no seas así. Sólo fue un comentario, además dije que cuando era pequeño, no ahora._

 _\- ¿Y cuál es la diferencia? No ha cambiado mucho._

Mycroft rehuyó la mirada con el ceño fruncido, estaba celoso de que Gregory "admitiera" que Sherlock era atractivo aunque no hubiese dicho exactamente esa palabra. Recordó cuando era pequeño, tenía 12 años y su madre había invitado a algunos de sus familiares para la cena de navidad.

\- Flash-back -

 _\- Cariño, ve a por Sherlock, ¿quieres? –_ Su madre lo tomó del hombro y le dedicó una sonrisa.

\- _Enseguida, Madre. –_ Subió las escaleras alzando los pies lentamente mientras deslizaba sus dedos por el pasamanos.

Iba caminando por el amplio pasillo cuando su reflejo en un espejo de cuerpo completo hizo que se detuviera. Se miró fijamente y haciendo una mueca se reacomodó la pajarita, quedando satisfecho con el resultado sonrió y siguió caminando hasta llegar a la habitación de Sherlock.

\- _Sherly, Madre quiere que bajes a saludar a nuestros tíos._ – Dijo mientras daba golpecitos a la puerta.

\- _No quiero._ – La vocecita de Sherlock casi no se escuchó tras la puerta.

\- _No me obligues a entrar por ti, Sherlock. –_ Iba a abrir la puerta cuando la voz de Sherlock lo interrumpió.

\- _No quiero que me vean así, Mycroft._

 _\- ¿Por qué no?_ – Apartó su mano de la perilla.

\- _Me veo ridícula, cada uno va a burlarse de mí._

 _\- Tú siempre te ves ridículo, sal de una vez._

\- _¡Qué no!_

Harto de perder el tiempo sujetó nuevamente la perilla y girándola rápidamente abrió la puerta y se adentró a la habitación. La habitación estaba a oscuras, no podía divisar entre la oscuridad la pequeña silueta de su hermano. Pegó la mano a la pared y la deslizó de arriba hacia abajo, buscando el apagador. Lo encontró y con un movimiento rápido encendió la luz. Caminó en línea recta hasta la cama de su hermano y de un jalón retiró la sábana, esta estaba vacía.

 _\- Sal ya, Sherlock. -_ Dijo poniéndose de rodillas para buscarlo debajo de la cama.

\- _¿Salir de dónde?_

Mycroft se puso de pie y dirigió su mirada hacía un rincón de la habitación. Ahí estaba el pequeño Sherlock de tan sólo 5 años, sentado en una mecedora, moviendo sus pequeños pies hacía adelante y atrás.

 _\- ¡Baja de ahí, Madre nos está esperando! No quiero que me regañen por tu culpa._

 _\- Tranquilo, Myccie. No te exasperes. –_ Se bajó con cuidado de la mecedora, reacomodándose la ropa y sonriendo miró a Mycroft.

\- _Pero, ¿qué es lo que llevas puesto?_ – Río enérgicamente.

A Sherlock se le borró la sonrisa, bajó la vista y se recorrió a sí mismo con la mirada. En la parte del torso llevaba puesta una camisa blanca abotonada hasta el cuello y sobre esta un frac. En la parte inferior un pantalón algo ajustado de color negro al igual que sus pequeños zapatos, sobre estos llevaba unas polainas impecablemente blancas. Alzando la vista miró a Mycroft con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- _Pues tú no estás vestido exactamente como un Lord, gordito._ – Cruzó los brazos y sonrió.

\- _¡No me llames gordito! Al menos yo no parezco un pingüino._

 _\- ¡Cierra la boca!_

 _\- ¡Ciérrala tú, enano!_

 _\- ¡Mycroft! No le digas eso a tu hermano. –_ Había entrado a la habitación sin que ninguno de los dos la vieran.

\- _Pero Madre, él me ha llamado gordo. –_ Le dijo mientras apuntaba con su dedo índice a Sherlock.

 _\- No quiero escuchar una palabra más. Sherlock, baja a saludar a tus tíos, anda. –_ Le dijo sin siquiera mirarlo.

Mycroft cerró los puños con fuerza y miró como Sherlock salía de la habitación con los dedos entrelazados detrás de la espalda.

\- _No te enojes, Cariño. Tu hermano no te quiso decir eso. –_ Se inclinó delante de él y lo abrazó.

Se irguió nuevamente y tomando a Mycroft de la mano salieron de la habitación. Caminaron juntos por el pasillo, bajaron por la escalera y en menos de dos minutos ya estaban en la sala de estar junto con los demás.

\- _Pero mira que guapo te has puesto, Sherlock. –_ Una de sus tías maternas le apretujaba las mejillas.

Todos en la sala no paraban de mencionar lo adorable que se veía el pequeño Sherlock, lo abrazaban, le besaban las mejillas y le hablaban como si éste fuera aun un bebé. Sherlock comenzaba a enojarse y estaba a punto de pegar un grito para que lo dejaran en paz de una vez pero Mycroft fue quien alzó la voz.

 _\- ¡Ya basta!_ – Gritó apretando nuevamente los puños.

\- _Cariño, ¿qué pasa? –_ Su madre lo tomó del hombro y lo giró hacia ella.

Todos lo estaban mirando, incluido Sherlock. No dijo nada, se dio la vuelta y subió las escaleras corriendo, llegó hasta su habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Caminó hasta su cama, se recostó sobre ella, se cubrió con la sábana hasta la altura de la boca y comenzó a llorar. Estaba harto de que todos mencionaran lo lindo y adorable que era Sherlock y a él simplemente le ignorasen.

\- Fin del flash-back -

Cerró los ojos y una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla. Gregory se puso de pie, se acercó a él y pasó sus manos por los costados de éste y lo abrazó.

\- _Tu hermano es odioso, Mycroft. Tú eres el único hombre que me parece atractivo y lo sabes muy bien._

Mycroft acarició las manos del detective. Gregory lo amaba y se lo demostraba todo el tiempo, siempre buscaba la oportunidad de abrazarlo, de besarlo y lo más importante: Decirle lo adorable, lindo y atractivo que era. Eso era lo único que importaba: las palabras y acciones de Greg, nada más.

 _\- Además, tu hermano no sería capaz de proporcionarme ni la mitad del placer que tú me haces sentir, Mycroft…_ \- Le susurró al oído y le mordió el lóbulo, deslizó su mano hasta la entrepierna de Mycroft y la presionó un poco. Subió nuevamente su mano y rozando su vientre se separó de él, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la habitación. Mycroft se dio la vuelta y lo siguió con la mirada. Gregory se detuvo en la puerta.

\- _¿Vas a venir, o te quedarás parado ahí? –_ Se introdujo en la habitación, Mycroft lo siguió sin decir nada pero con una sonrisa en su rostro, se adentró en la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí…


End file.
